


Rousing Rayquaza

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Frottage, Impregnation, Macro/Micro, Multi, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokephilia, Somnophilia, taking dragon dick to save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Two teammates must rouse Rayquaza from his slumber to convince him to save the world. Clock is ticking, so there's no time for them to have hangups! The fate of the world depends on the two of them sexing up a giant sleeping dragon god!
Relationships: Rescue Team/Rayquaza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Rousing Rayquaza

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at anything macrophilia related. Hope I did alright! You like seeing this stuff? Then [Check me out on Twitter](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)! I post more there, including on how to get stories of your very own!

Sky Tower was finally behind them. Bramble panted as he stepped onto the final pinnacle of the roof, the Chikorita setting his foot down without complaint. Maybe other pokemon would have struggled to comprehend a place where cloud morphed itself to the consistency of stone, but after everything he’d been through over the course of his long journey, this was something he could easily adapt to.

His compatriot, Lyn, ascended right behind him. She was a hard-working Charmander who claimed to have once been a human. Somehow, Bramble had never really doubted her; it just seemed to fit.

“Okay, you ready?” he asked. Lyn nodded in response, her flame-tipped tail waving in the air behind him. She had always been a quiet one—but very, very decisive.

The two of them had been tapped to save the world.

There, on the far end of the pinnacle, was the sinuous green shape they had come here to see. Lord of the sky, master of the stratosphere, king of clouds and airstreams: the ancient dragon Rayquaza.

“Come on!” Bramble said, bolting for the dragon. Lyn was hot on his heels. “Lord Rayquaza!” he said, pitching his voice as loud as he could for the sky god’s benefit. “We come to beg your aid! A meteor is plummeting towards the planet. Every living being is in danger!” The coil of green showed no response.

Glancing up, Bramble gulped. Now that they were high up, he could see what had eluded them from the ground: a dot of orange-red light, visible in the sky, coming ever closer. If he focused, he could almost _feel_ its vibrations as rumblings on the wind.

They were running out of time.

“ _PLEASE,_ LORD RAYQUAZA!” he yelled, scampering up to put his forepaws on the serpent’s massive hide. “You _must_ listen! WE NEED YOU!”

After another moment’s silence from the deity, Lyn’s voice split the air. “Hold up,” she said, her voice melodic. “Do you feel that?”

Bramble glanced at her, frowning. “Feel wh—”

His query was cut off by an immense rumble, the sound crashing over him like a wave and making the tower tremble as if hit by an earthquake; the force of it caused Bramble’s leaf to flap in the air. The moment it was done, he immediately recognized it: a snore.

Aw, hell.

“We came all the way here and he’s _asleep?_ ” he cried. He immediately began smacking Rayquaza with his leaf. “Wake up! Wake up! We don’t have _time!_ ” As he fruitlessly tried his puny might against Rayquaza, the Charmander wandered around, inspecting the perimeter of the coiled dragon. “Bramble,” she called, “come over here.”

Trying desperately to beat down a panic attack and not think of the world consumed by meteoric fire, Bramble scampered over. “What is—” he began, only to stutter quiet.

Poking out of his slit was Rayquaza’s pink, serpentine cock—a _massive_ thing easily bigger than Bramble’s whole body.

“What?!” he squeaked. “ _Why?_ ”

“Looks like he’s having a ‘special’ dream,” Lyn noted, pointing with one claw. From their angle, Rayquaza’s dozing face was more visible, and he looked a bit… excited. He shuffled, his coils twisting against each other, and his cock _pulsed_ momentarily, a (relatively) tiny stream of pearlescent pre dribbling out of the top.

As Bramble stood still, brain trying to process that he was seeing his god in the middle of a wet dream, Lyn glanced at Rayquaza’s cock, squared her shoulders, leaned up, and lapped up some of the pre.

The effect was immediate. Rayquaza shuffled and groaned, the sound crashing like the sea, and his dick tensed in appreciation.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Bramble demanded.

Lyn swallowed her mouthful of juices and went in for another. “Waking him up,” she said. “You saw how he reacted.” She glanced sideways and caught his eye, her tail-fire spiking. “You should help.”

Help? Him? That was—it was—!

Bramble forced down his incredulity and looked skyward. The orange dot was bigger; it was growing by the second.

He couldn’t afford to wait any longer. If he was going to save the world, he had to wake up Rayquaza… by having sex with him.

“Here goes nothing,” the Chikorita muttered, and then he leaned in to press his tongue to Rayquaza’s cock.

It wasn’t _bad,_ thankfully. Just sharp. Musky. Overpowering. The sheer weight of it all pressed in on him and made him nearly collapse. But he had to do this. For the world! Extending his tongue, he lapped at Rayquaza as much as he could. The serpentine god coiled tighter, voice groaning as he felt the pleasure the two tiny pokemon were giving him. In a perverse way, Bramble felt almost proud. Here was a mighty pokemon, a _god_ nonetheless, who was so massive that even his _dick_ was bigger than Bramble’s whole body, and yet a little Chikorita like Bramble was managing to have this effect on him?

He tongued at the still-slick pre coating the god’s member and after a few initial attempts to avoid swallowing any, realized it was a fool’s errand. Soon enough he began slurping it down, throat working as he gulped. Lyn met the corner of his eye, her own mouth busy, and she nodded approvingly.

They kept it up and Rayquaza’s groans became more frequent, more ragged. But on top of that was another sensation—the vibration in the air. It was growing stronger. The meteor was approaching.

“It’s going too slow!” Bramble said—or tried to; his mouth was too full of divine pre. It came out as “Ishgnnngtuhsllew!” Still, Lyn seemed to get the gist; removing her mouth from Rayquaza’s cock with a smack, she glanced up and came to a decision. “Keep it up,” she told him. Before Bramble could ask what she was up to, she started _scaling_ his penis.

It wasn’t that hard of a go; it was only slightly bigger than her, after all. Still, it was quite the feat, and at the top, she glanced at Rayquaza’s tip, where more pre was beading.

His cock was tapered, like that of many reptiles, and the tip was extremely fine, so much so that the very top of it might have even fit into Lyn herself.

Still gulping pre, his belly feeling deceptively heavy, Bramble’s brow furrowed. Wait…

“Lyn, you’re not going to!” he exclaimed. “He’s too _big,_ there’s just no way!”

“The tip will fit in,” she said. “We don’t really have much else to go on, and it’s like you said—time’s running out!”

Bramble glanced up and saw to his distress that the orange dot had _doubled_ in size since last he checked. She was right, they didn’t have a choice. Still. “Be careful!”

Lyn nodded; then, straddling the foremost pinnacle of Rayquaza’s cock, she prepared to slide down.

Bramble watched with wide eyes. He had an exquisitely good vantage point of his partner’s pussy… was it wrong to look? Pokemon were pretty laissez-faire when it came to stuff like this, but still, she was a human deep down…

Meeting his eyes, Lyn smiled, showing she didn’t care, and Bramble swallowed. Well then. He was free to admire. Her slit was small and pert, framed in her tan underbelly by a cradle of warm vermilion skin. The lips weren’t as prominent as those of mammalian pokemon, but as a reptile himself, Bramble had always thought the mammals overdone.

Lining up her hips, Lyn exhaled once, and then slid down. The very foremost tip of Rayquaza’s member, itself larger than the whole cock of several pokemon, juuuuuuuust managed to squeeze into her pussy. She blushed, heaving a weary exhale out, and wriggled her hips, moaning as she worked more and more of him into her. Before long, her tummy was _bulging_ slightly from how much was inside—and yet she was still barely managing to fit even the smallest portion of it!

But despite that, Rayquaza seemed appreciative. The great dragon rumbled in his sleep, shifting and coiling over himself, and if anything, his slumbered breath seemed… shallower. Needier.

“Keep it up!” Bramble urged. Up top, Lyn was bouncing up and down on Rayquaza’s cock, her eyes half-lidded, a deep blushing coloring all of it. The Charmander glanced down at him. “C-can… can d-do…” she said in a voice that was half murmur, half moan.

As he continued to watch his teammate riding Rayquaza, Bramble was aware of a new presence asserting itself between his back legs. His cock was rock hard.

Bramble swallowed. Oh man. He… he liked this. But he couldn’t just sit there and watch Lyn, could he? He needed to help. But using his mouth had only gotten him so far…

“Lyn used her loins,” he told himself. “So can you, Bramble.” Preparing himself, he rose up on his hind legs, straddling Rayquaza’s giant cock, and pushed his meager hardness against it. The sensation of Rayquaza’s dick against his own was an odd but not uncomfortable form of pressure, something that made him groan. Then he began humping Rayquaza’s dick, frotting their penises together, the back-and-forth motion driving him mad.

The sensation upon Bramble was immediate, and he quickly lost himself to moaning as sexual pleasure washed over him, not caring that Lyn could hear or see—of course, similar sounds were coming from up above as she did much the same. The two of them rode it out, him frotting the dragon’s dick and her squeezing as much into it as she could, and a darkly humorous thought settled on Bramble: if they failed, at least they’d go out having a good time.

But it became looking likely that perhaps they _wouldn’t_ fail. Bramble could _feel_ Rayquaza tensing up against him, could feel the tension building, and up above, Lyn (the juices trickling out of her pussy and pooling down Rayquaza’s tip showing that she’d cum at least once) could feel it too.

_We’re so close!_ Bramble thought. He continued humping Rayquaza’s cock, the firmness of it against his own dick driving him wild, pressing him to orgasm. _We have to—to—_

At that moment, as Bramble swung his hips forward, Rayquaza tensed, and the conflicting pressures were too much for the Chikorita. He sagged down, chest heaving as he came, his modest cum splashing over the dragon. He could only pray Rayquaza was close.

But Lyn knew what she was doing. Her tummy bulging obscenely from the sheer amount of cock she’d stuffed into her, she shut her eyes and visibly _clenched,_ and that seemed to do it. Rayquaza’s voice broke, his slumbering voice arching high over the tower as he tensed even more.

Bramble filled with excitement at the likelihood of them rousing the god—only to suddenly fear for his teammate’s safety. She was at ground zero. “Lyn, get offa there!” he called. The spent Charmander, grunting, wriggled off of Rayquaza’s cock just in time and tumbled down onto the clouds. Mere seconds later, the dragon roared, arching his back, and a veritable _fountain_ of cum sprayed out of him, shooting straight up with the force and ferocity of a geyser. Bramble watched it wide-eyed, finding it to be strangely, almost paradoxically beautiful… only to then realize that even high in the clouds, gravity still applied.

“Duck in cover!” he bellowed, trying to dive to safety. But it was too late—a rain of salty dragon cum splashed down, coating him and Lyn both in layers of glistening white.

Finally spent, Rayquaza groaned awake. “What… who is…” The dragon blinked, spying his own erect penis and the cum-drenched smaller pokemon standing a breath away. “Did you do this?”

“L-Lord Rayquaza!” Bramble bellowed, trying to hold onto even the barest scrap of dignity. “We awoke you to secure our safety! Please, look up—there is a meteor coming!”

At that, Rayquaza glanced up and chuckled. “Ah, so there is. Ready yourselves, you lot! Here it comes!”

And with a ferocious Hyper Beam that pulverized the meteor into dust, Rayquaza saved the world.

Though Bramble, shuddering under the weight of so much cum smothering him, still thought he and his teammate deserved at least _some_ of the credit.

\---

Back in Pokemon Square, days passed and he and Lyn (who both had mercifully been given an opportunity to wash before returning home) were feted as heroes. The two of them exulted in the praise and spent a long while basking in the gratitude.

“But say,” Lombre said one day, chatting up Bramble, “how did you convince Rayquaza to intervene, anyway?”

Immediately the phantom taste of dragon pre conjured itself into Bramble’s mouth; he could damn near _feel_ the pressure of Rayquaza’s cock against his. Beating down the immediate heat in his loins and hoping that Lombre didn’t notice his modest erection, Bramble banished the sensations and smiled at the town pokemon. “Oh, you know,” he said. “Just being a hard-working rescue team.”

Later, heading back to Lyn’s base, he grinned—it charmingly took after her own visage. But his smile faded. She’d been feeling a little under the weather lately. Poking his head in, the Chikorita was pleased to see his friend sitting there looking well, though she was oddly rubbing her tummy.

“Bramble!” she said. “I, uh, think I know why I’ve been feeling weird lately.”

“Yeah?” he asked, moving inside.

“Well… you know how I’m a reptile?”

“Yeah?”

“And you know how Rayquaza’s a reptile?”

“Yeah…?”

She glanced at him, raised an eyebrow, and glanced down at her tummy.

The implications of what she was saying hit Bramble like a weight—only for him to immediately laugh them off. “Oh, come on, Lyn,” he said, “don’t you think that’s a bit silly?”

She ignored him, still staring down at her tummy. “I had another dream last night,” she said, voice soft. “About that strange pokemon, Gardevoir. She told me that I was brought here for _two_ duties, and that one of them, stopping the meteor, was over.” She raised her head to meet Bramble’s eyes and smiled. “The other duty was to, uh, ‘bear divine children,’ she said.”

Bramble opened his mouth—found he hand nothing to say—shut it again.

Lyn leaned back with a small laugh. “So I might, um, be taking an extended sabbatical from rescuing. But tell me, Bramble, how good are you with kids?”

It was all the Chikorita could do to avoid fainting right then and there. He hadn’t signed up for this.


End file.
